Seeing Destiny
by PadmeRulez
Summary: Starting with Qui-Gon's first apprentice Xanatos leaving the Order, the young Jedi Master Mylua Jinn, rumored to be Qui-Gon's sister, has been there to guide him. Story starts with Xanatos leaving the Jedi and will go through at least Revenge of the Sith. Qui-Gon/Tahl, Anakin/Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Destiny**

 **Hi Everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please by nice and review so I know whether it's worth continuing!**

 _Deep Breaths,_ Mylua reminded herself as she silently guided Qui-Gon through a meditative exercise. It had been several weeks since Qui-Gon's apprentice Xanatos had turned his back on the Jedi Order after Qui-Gon had been forced to kill the young man's father on a mission to his home planet, and Qui-Gon was not taking it well at all. He stayed in his quarters most of the day and seemed to haunt the Room of a Thousand Fountains at night. He claimed to be well rested, but Mylua secretly suspected he had not slept since Xanatos's betrayal.

Concerned for his health, Qui-Gon's friend Tahl had eventually convinced him to let Mylua, one of the temple's most calming presences and a personal friend of Qui-Gon's, guide him into a healing trance. Though roughly fifteen years younger than him, Mylua was a renowned Jedi Master in her own right, and considered by a handful of Jedi to rival Master Yoda in her connection to the Force. She had refused a seat on the Jedi Council more than once, but was still often called upon to attend Council meetings and offer advice due to her astonishing ability to interpret premonitions and predict the possible outcomes of any course of action the Council might take. Qui-Gon and Mylua had always shared a special bond as well as a last name. It was because of this that many Jedi suspected the two were actually related. At that moment Mylua was trying to take advantage of their close Force bond to get Qui-Gon to reconnect himself with the Living Force and numb his grief over his lost student. At first she had been optimistic, but it had been several hours, and Qui-Gon's whirlwind of emotions was starting to try even her patience.

Suddenly the older Jedi opened his eyes. After a moment Mylua followed suit. "You can't keep this up, Qui-Gon," she sighed wearily.

"We've been meditating for hours. If it hasn't helped yet, what makes you think it will?" he replied. There was a short pause.

"I can't help you if you won't let me in," she begged softly.

Qui-Gon stood. "Goodnight Mylua." He offered a slight bow before making his way back towards his quarters. Mylua sighed as she got to her feet and started down the hall towards Tahl's familiar presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Another relatively short chapter, mostly because I'm hoping to get a few more followers before I get too caught up in this story. By the way shame on all of you because I have zero reviews!**

Mylua entered the library and saw Tahl talking with Orykan Tamarik, the young padawan who had accompanied Tahl, Qui-Gon, and Xanatos to Telos, where she had witnessed Xanatos's betrayal. Mylua approached and nodded respectfully to the two Jedi. Orykan smiled in greeting but quickly excused herself, understanding that Mylua was hoping to speak with Tahl about a private matter.

"Maybe Yoda knew that Xanatos would leave the Order. Maybe he really did mean for Qui-Gon to take Orykan as his padawan, and that's why he sent her on the mission with us," Tahl mused.

"No." Mylua insisted, "We've discussed this before. Orykan is still grieving over her master's death. Even if she and Qui-Gon would have made a good team, he's grieving over the loss of Xanatos, and could not help her deal with her grief while still struggling with his own."

Tahl nodded. "But perhaps they would be able to help each other heal for precisely that reason." She paused. "Though I do agree that Qui-Gon is in no emotional state to be taking on a student. Master Yoda has asked me to take her under my wing until the Council finds a new master for her, after what happened on Telos. You really have no idea who her new master will be?" Tahl asked, surprised that the Jedi seer had not been shown anything regarding Orykan's future, especially since Tahl knew Mylua had been meditating on the subject.

"I have a guess," the younger Jedi admitted. "But more from what I haven't seen, than what I have."

•••••••

Qui-Gon stared into one of the many fountains around him. At first he had refused to return to the temple after the mission to Telos, but after two weeks Mylua had tracked him down and brought him home, reminding him gently but firmly that he couldn't avoid it forever. Tahl and Orykan had made the official report of their mission to the Jedi Council, and Master Yoda had not sought him out afterward, though Qui-Gon suspected it would only be a matter of time. He knew Mylua and Tahl had been talking about him, if only because Mylua was giving him plenty of space and allowing Tahl to be his main confidant. He sighed, remembering Mylua's subtle reproach: _I can't help you if you won't let me in._ It was the first time either of them had challenged him about isolating himself from the others since the Telos mission. He smiled sadly, lifting his gaze from the fountain and resolving to speak to someone the next day.

•••••••

Mylua sat crossed-legged on the roof of the Jedi temple, gazing out over the streets of Coruscant. Visions of Orykan's new master continued to elude her, but it didn't mean she was entirely in the dark on the matter. What only Master Yoda knew was that while the Force constantly allowed her to see into the future, she rarely saw herself in these visions. She had long ago accepted that the Force had tasked her with using her knowledge of the future to guide others, and she realized it was probably best not to have knowledge of her own future and fate. Of course, there were other things the Force did not show her, but her inability to sense anything about Orykan's future made her wonder if perhaps she might be a part of that future...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones, and I'm hoping to write more long chapters but right now I'm mostly trying to get the chapters up quickly so I can get more reviews and follows, so please REVIEW and/or FOLLOW. Enjoy!**

"You're sending us on a mission?" Mylua asked, trying to understand what had brought about this sudden change of events. Lately the Jedi Council had only sent her on short, routine, local missions. She assumed that this had been because they knew she was providing support for Qui-Gon after his final mission with Xanatos, but it seemed as if the Council was hoping to separate Qui-Gon from his support network, as Tahl had also been summoned to the Council chamber to hear the mission details. "You will return to Telos," Master Windu confirmed to Tahl. They have requested that we send the Jedi team back to the planet to help with the transition of government after your last mission," he continued, still speaking to Tahl. He paused, glancing toward Yoda. "We informed them that Qui-Gon Jinn was working on a new assignment," he paused again, "but that we would send another master in his place." Mylua nodded in agreement. Qui-Gon was not ready for another mission, certainly not one that took him back to his apprentice's homeplanet. Besides the Council members, she was the only other Jedi who had really been briefed about the details of the last mission, so it made sense that she would go. Then realization struck: _Oh, dear...please tell me we're not leaving Orykan alone with Qui-Gon._ "What of Padawan Tamarik?" She asked, carefully keeping the concern out of her voice. _Please say we're not leaving the poor girl with a master who's already coming apart at his seems._ "You will take her with you," Master Windu interrupted her thoughts.A wave of relief washed over Mylua, followed by a brief moment of unease. She had never been responsible for an apprentice before. She had worked with master-padawan teams on missions, yes, but had always been able to rely on the apprentice's master to keep track of and protect the student when a situation got out of hand. _Orykan is really coming with Tahl, not me. But still..._ Mylua sighed, understanding that while Tahl was temporarily responsible for the girl, the two were not an experienced master-padawan team, and that responsibility for Orykan's safety and well-being would fall to her as well.

Mylua returned her attention to the briefing just in time to hear Master Windu say, "May the Force be with you." She and Tahl bowed respectfully and exited the Council chamber. Once outside, the two exchanged concerned looks. They were both wondering the same thing: Had Mylua been assigned to the mission because Tahl had already given her so much information about their efforts on Telos in explaining what had happened with Xanatos, or was the Council purposefully separating them from Qui-Gon? They were silent for a moment before Tahl offered to brief Orykan on the mission while Mylua notified Qui-Gon of their departure. Mylua nodded in agreement. Then they set off in search of the others, their minds set on the mission ahead.

•••••••

 _What did I do wrong?_ Qui-Gon wondered for the millionth time. Wondering was pointless; he already knew: he had been Xanatos's friend when he should have been his teacher. Qui-Gon had turned a blind eye to his student's faults. He had allowed Xanatos's strengths to hide his weaknesses. How could he have been so blind? Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted as the door to his quarters swished open. "You know, some people might consider knocking," he pointed out dryly, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes, some people would. I am not one of those people," Mylua stated the obvious. She sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. Neither moved for several moments. "In order to trust, we must make ourselves vulnerable," Mylua finally spoke. Qui-Gon did not reply. Trust had not been the issue. The fact that he had trusted Xanatos simply made the betrayal hurt more. In the end, it had been his own failure as a master.

After a moment Mylua removed her hand from his knee, accepting that the older Jedi was not ready to move on from his grief. "Tahl and I are leaving on a mission tomorrow. I do not know how long we will be gone." Qui-Gon nodded. It was a relief in a way; he would have a few more days to prepare himself for the conversation he must have with Mylua and with Tahl. Though he suspected that Yoda would now certainly be checking up on him, which would mean he would have to explain himself. "May the Force be with you," he offered the traditional Jedi farewell. Mylua stood and made her way to the door, her emerald eyes streaked with worry. "Take care of yourself, Qui-Gon," she said over her shoulder. He felt guilty for not responding. He did nothing to ease her concern, even as she departed on a mission which required her full attention. But even in his worst moments, Mylua was the one person he was always completely honest with. So he said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Mylua slowly opened her eyes. The sun had not yet risen. She checked her chrono: 03:00. They would be leaving in five standard hours. She had been feeling uneasy all night. The Force was trying to tell her something, she was sure. It was not a warning of danger, but seemed to be a flicker of emotion from another Jedi. It would be someone she knew relatively well, or she would not have been able to sense it. Nevertheless, she could not identify the person. But perhaps she could track the disturbance to its source. Mylua donned her meditation robe and boots, then crept quietly out the door and down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone. Many Jedi rose early to meditate, but Mylua had woken near the beginning of a short period when even the most restless Jedi had gone to bed and the early morning risers were still asleep. Mylua tiptoed through the halls of the Temple for only a few minutes before tracking the disturbance she had felt to the roof. She went to the top floor of the Temple, then silently opened an access panel and gracefully lifted herself through the opening. She immediately saw a figure leaning up against one of the Temple's towers, draped in a cloak much too big for the young one's small frame. As she drew closer, Mylua suddenly recognized the previously unfamiliar presence.

•••••••

Orykan shivered beneath her blanket. Even in the dead of night she could see clearly out over Coruscant's bustling cityscape. She had only been his apprentice for two years, but Orykan's master had been a good mentor and a great friend, and his death had devastated her. Orykan knew that they had not made the best team, but they had grown close, and the dreams would not stop. Every time she closed her eyes she would see his face, hear his last words, relive his death. Then she would wake, sweating and scared. She did not dare confide in one of the masters; she knew that fear and attachment were not appropriate for a Jedi. A single tear trickled down her cheek. A sob wracked her body. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly a feeling of warmth and calm filled her. She looked up and the warmth was replaced by embarrassment as she realized who it was. Master Jinn knelt down beside her. "You need to sleep, Orykan. We have a long day ahead of us."

"I-I can't..." she choked, trying desperately to regain her composure in front of the revered Jedi master.

"Shhh. . ." Mylua placed her hand back on Orykan's shoulder, and the feeling of warmth filled her again. "Sleep," she murmured. And with the Jedi master standing guard against the nightmares, Orykan drifted off.

•••••••

Tahl sat in the cockpit of their transport, watching her chrono in amusement. It seemed Mylua had taken a page out of her brother's book. But she was slightly troubled that Orykan was also late for their departure. Finally Tahl saw the padawan approaching at a jog, followed closely by Mylua. "You're late," Tahl called.

"We overslept," her comrade responded.

"Both of you?" she asked, amused.

"Yes," Mylua replied crisply. Tahl rolled her eyes as she powered up the ship's engine. She had already inputted the coordinates for Telos IV, so all that was left was to wait out the journey through hyperspace. Orykan would undoubtedly use the time to study, Mylua to meditate. Tahl focused her mind on the mission ahead. Stabilizing a government was not necessarily dangerous if done correctly. But this time there was another variable: Xanatos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet—you would not believe what my life has been like of late! But the important thing is that I'm back now, and I hope to continue updating this story regularly. I recommend going back and reading the first four chapters again (they're short) because this one won't make a lot of sense otherwise. Please review and follow! The more followers I have, the more motivated I'll be to actually keep on top of this story!**

Orykan sat outside the cockpit, deep in thought. Master Jinn had allowed her to oversleep, and she suspected the Jedi master was now aware that she had gotten very little rest lately, though likely could only guess at the reason why. She was embarrassed to have let her emotional state get so out of hand, and Mylua Jinn of all people had witnessed it! Master Jinn's presence had been incredibly comforting, yet Orykan resented that she had been so weak as to need the Jedi master's help. The two Jedi were probably discussing the incident at that very moment and deciding it was best not to let her help with mission. But then Orykan remembered how Master Jinn had so quickly dismissed her companion's comments about their late arrival back on the landing platform, and she wondered if the Jedi master might not inform Tahl at all. Whether she would contact the Jedi Council or not was another story, and either way Orykan suspected that her participation in the mission would be limited. The beeping of the navi-computer brought her attention back to the present. Resolving to make up for her loss of composure and prove herself to Master Jinn, the padawan strode into the cockpit and fastened herself into one of the seats behind the two Jedi for landing.

Once they touched down, Mylua pulled Orykan aside. "Padawan, as long as we are on this planet you are to remain by my side at all times. You are to follow my instruction without question, and in the event we are separated and you cannot find me quickly or it is dangerous to do so, you will contact Tahl and follow her instructions. If she does not respond, you will return to the ship and contact the Jedi Council. Under no circumstances are you to take any action without consulting one of us. Do you understand?"

"Am I no longer assigned to Master Tahl?"

"Tahl and I have spoken, and we have decided it is best that you come with me since the two of you were assigned the initial mission to Telos IV and I was not. This way you can inform me of any relevant information that Tahl missed in her report."

"Yes, master."

Mylua sensed the girl's unease. "Padawan, I did not make this decision so that I could keep an eye on you. I'm operating under the assumption that your report, rather than Qui-Gon's, was accurate, and thus that Xanatos is alive. If he is still on the planet, he will not be happy to see you." Mylua paused, and Orykan nodded in understanding. Xanatos felt that Yoda had sent her on the previous mission with them so that she would replace him as Qui-Gon's apprentice. It could be dangerous for her to wander the streets alone with him on the loose. "But of course," Mylua proceeded cautiously, "it means we will be spending more time together than it will take for you to fill me in on the details of your last mission, if there were other matters you wished to discuss."

Orykan dropped her eyes from the Jedi master's neutral gaze. "No, master," she mumbled.

"Very well." Mylua stood. "We will begin our mission at the palace."

•••••••

Qui-Gon sat in the center of the bustling Jedi Archives staring at a holomap of some distant star system or another. His appearance of studying the map prevented the other Jedi from trying to start a conversation, while placing himself in one of the busiest places in the Jedi Temple ensured that a certain Jedi master would not attempt to discuss personal subjects. Yoda would approach him eventually, but Qui-Gon was content to put the conversation off as long as possible. After shutting down the holomap and nodding to the librarian in farewell, he strode out of the Archives in the direction of his personal quarters. As he passed the nursery, he heard an infant crying. Qui-Gon looked in the direction of the sound to see a Jedi Knight still dressed in a travel tunic pass the child to one of the nursery attendants. Qui-Gon had handed off many new younglings in such a fashion over the years, but watching the Knight and the child reminded him only of the day he had brought the young Telosian prince to the nursery. He himself had taken the midi-chlorian count and accepted Crion's decision to send his son to the Temple despite seeing that the boy's father was conflicted. Then, when the time came, Qui-Gon had taken Xanatos as his student, seeing great potential in him. Yet somewhere, something had gone wrong, and Qui-Gon had failed to correct it. As memories of his padawan surfaced once again, a deep and penetrating pain ripped through him. Then suddenly his muscles relaxed, and the Jedi master realized he had been holding his breath. Mylua had felt his pain from somewhere halfway across the galaxy and sent a wave of calm through the Force. Qui-Gon reached out to her in return, but it seemed Mylua had been forced to redirect her attention to her mission. The Jedi master suddenly resumed his walk to his quarters with lengthened strides. Qui-Gon sighed. He was eager get out of the open hallways. If Mylua had sensed his jolt of grief from such a distance, it was guaranteed that Master Yoda knew about it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! To answer someone's question, no, I did not create Orykan's character. She is a Jedi Apprentice from the five volumes of** _ **The Dark Side**_ **comic books that detail Xanatos's final mission as Qui-Gon's Apprentice before he leaves.**

Mylua saw Orykan watching her out of the corner of her eye. A moment ago she had startled the girl by stopping dead in her tracks. She did not want to tell the padawan that she had just felt Qui-Gon grieving. "This is actually a fairly routine mission, when you think about it," Tahl said, sensing that Mylua did not want to discuss whatever had just happened. "Since the government has collapsed and all the leaders on both sides of the initial conspiracy died in the battle that followed, we just have to ensure that the election of new government officials proceeds peacefully and that the interim leadership does step down when the time comes."

"What of Xanatos?" Orykan asked.

"He has no claim to power," Mylua explained. "Now that his father is dead, democracy takes over. The only reason we need to be concerned about Xanatos is that his newfound hatred for the Jedi might lead him to engage us while we are here. If he does approach us, I will handle it," she stated firmly. "Your involvement may only provoke him, since you were both involved in the deaths of his relatives."

When the Jedi reached the palace, they were greeted by a sentry. "You have been assigned to the same living quarters as your last visit, Master Jedi. If you would like, I can escort you there."

"That's quite all right," Tahl told him. "We know the way."

As Tahl led them through winding corridors, Orykan asked, "Masters, isn't it odd that they sent a guard to greet us?"

"Very observant, Padawan," Mylua smiled. "What might it tell us about our mission?"

The Apprentice thought for a moment. "That we are not simply dealing with a change of power. Even with the interim administration, the chaos on this planet has disrupted the day to day functions of the government enough that they aren't even organized enough to properly greet Jedi visitors." Mylua smiled at her. Whatever had happened the night before, the girl was certainly thinking like a Jedi now.

When Mylua and Orykan arrived at their shared quarters, they immediately set to work checking for recording devices. "Nothing," Mylua concluded, surprised. "It appears our hosts are too overwhelmed to spy on us. The people here are divided," she continued. "The most important thing will be to prevent fights at the voting location. There's only one, so the two of us will monitor the voting process there. Tahl is going down to the debate floor to manage security for the candidates. Given the lack of organization we have witnessed already, it would be unwise to leave the candidates' safety to Telosian security," she explained.

At Mylua's indication, Orykan followed her out onto the streets of Telos IV. "Leave your cloak on in case we need to work covertly at some point, but keep your Padawan braid and lightsaber visible for now. The people see that things are falling apart here, so we want our presence known," the Jedi Master instructed. "The voting location is only a few blocks away from our quarters. When we get there, we'll just need to check that everything is in order for voting tomorrow. Once we finish, we will likely have some time to wander a bit before we have to meet Tahl later." As they continued along the wide path, the Jedi Master realized that she had been explaining things in more depth than necessary for Orykan to understand the mission. She had been walking the Padawan through her logic, even leading the Apprentice to draw her own conclusions about their situation at times. Mylua was not usually one to start conversations with complete strangers, even other Jedi. Yet after having seen Orykan in such a vulnerable state the past night, she supposed she felt a bit protective of the girl.

Suddenly the Apprentice stopped short and consulted her datapad. They were standing in the middle of what appeared to be a large town square. "Apparently this is the voting location," she said, surprised.

"You mean it's out here in the open?" Seeing Orykan's nod, Mylua frowned. "Having polling outdoors means we cannot limit the number of voters we are dealing with at a time. Any small disruption could cause complete chaos."

"Where are the voting machines?"

"I was told that they would be set up tomorrow morning. I did not think the official I spoke to meant there would be absolutely nothing here," she sighed. "It seems there is not much we can do at this point, with hardly any indication of what we will be dealing with. Let us return to our quarters and see if we can get any useful information."

•••••••

"Well, if security here is any indication, we shouldn't have much trouble at the polls tomorrow," Tahl spoke into her wrist communicator.

"I have attempted to contact every listed city official, and none of them were helpful at all. Some were not even aware they had called for Jedi," Mylua sighed. Her annoyance was evident.

"That's encouraging. It seems you won't be able to do anything else there until tomorrow morning."

Mylua nodded, accepting that her comrade had reached the same conclusion. "When do you need us there to help with security for the debate?" she questioned.

"Not for a couple hours, at least. I have to go, but I will contact you if anything comes up." Tahl's hologram flickered out.

Mylua looked around for a moment, then walked out onto the balcony where Orykan was standing. It appeared they had plenty of time to kill. "Padawan Tamarik," she said as she reached the railing where the girl stood looking out over the beautiful city, "I suggest we go for a walk."

•••••••

Qui-Gon passed his deactivated lightsaber from hand to hand, contemplating it. It was the blade that he had used to fight alongside his Apprentice. The one that had not moved quickly enough to save Xanatos's sister. The one that had dealt the fatal blow to the boy's father. It was the weapon that had been damaged when he had been forced to fight his student.

Qui-Gon activated the newly-repaired lightsaber now to check his handiwork. The green blade came to life with its familiar _snap-hiss!_ sound, but the Jedi Master grimaced. He had known he could easily repair the lightsaber broken on that day, but repairing his heart would be much harder. And Xanatos had indeed broken his heart. Qui-Gon had cared for his student like a son, but in the end the boy's loyalty to his biological father had been stronger than his loyalty to his Master. Xanatos's obsession with his homeworld and family had always been his weakness, but Qui-Gon never imagined that it would lead to something like this. His Padawan had remembered that he came from a powerful family well after he was brought to the Temple and often gloated about it to the other students. Pride was unbefitting of a Jedi, but Qui-Gon had failed to realize that the boy's continued bragging also reflected an active choice: that Xanatos's family was more important to him than being a Jedi. So when the Master-Padawan team had been assigned a mission to his homeplanet and the time came for Xanatos to choose, his Master did not anticipate the betrayal.

Qui-Gon deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. He remained seated on the floor, not wanting to start pacing again. The Jedi Master had never allowed himself to become agitated enough to pace before that mission to Telos IV. Tahl had noticed it right away, convincing him to meditate with Mylua when it did not improve. But this time meditation was not the answer to his problems. He could not relax enough to do it properly and now kept his mind too tightly guarded for Mylua to help. He wondered if Orykan Tamarik had informed the Council that Xanatos had turned his back on the Jedi, not died as Qui-Gon had reported. It seemed likely, though the girl would certainly have felt conflicted about contradicting a Jedi Master when asked for her account of the mission. He hadn't really expected the lie to hold up; he was simply trying to buy himself some time to work through things. If the Council already knew, they were letting it slide for the moment.

Qui-Gon allowed his thoughts to drift from the dilemma. He regretted the Twi'lek Padawan's involvement in the mission. She was brilliant, well exceeding expectations for a student her age. From what he had witnessed, her skills with a lightsaber were strong as well. But Master Akinslesh's death had hit her hard, and now the Jedi Council had used her as part of their test of Xanatos, likely leaving her feeling even more unbalanced than before. He wondered if she was still under Tahl's supervision. He knew his friend was not very qualified to help a Padawan sort through what had happened. Now feeling somewhat responsible for her distress, he decided to go find out.


End file.
